El Inocente Amor de una Muñeca
by MasterLarry
Summary: Para ella sigue siendo imposible, simplemente una locura… Aunque su corazón grite lo contrario. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en una noche.
1. Prologo

**El Inocente Amor de una Muñeca.**

**Prologo.**

Bienvenidos los fans de esta gran serie que es Rozan Maiden. Una serie que, honestamente, me gusta bastante. Pero no vinieron aquí para leer mi biografía. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Era una noche fría de invierno en la casa Sakurada. La familia que ahí vivía, dormía plácidamente. La hermana mayor Nori, dormía tranquilamente en su alcoba, enroscada en su cama, como si de un gato se tratara, tapada hasta la cabeza. Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación dormía tranquilamente un muchacho, Jun, y al igual que su hermana, estaba enroscado en las sabanas. El rostro de Jun reflejaba completa serenidad, ajeno a cualquier problema que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado. No muy lejos de la cama de Jun estaban tres maletas color marrón, acomodadas perfectamente en una hilera. Las maletas, lejos de contener ropa o algún otro objeto, eran las camas de tres muñecas. Shinku, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki. Shinku e Hinaichigo dormían tranquilamente, cada una soñando maravillosamente. Pero había una muñeca que no estaba durmiendo en su maleta. **

**Suiseiseki estaba parada en la orilla de la ventana. La delicada luz de la luna formaba una sombra al contacto con el cuerpo de la muñeca. La muñeca miraba por la ventana, contemplando la hermosa luna llena de esa noche. Sus pequeñas manos tocaban el frio cristal de la ventana. La muñeca exhalo aire caliente a la ventana, y en la parte empañada comenzó a escribir dos nombres, rodeados por un corazón.**

**La muñeca, desde hace algún tiempo, se había sentido extraña, algo que jamás había sentido. Lejos de tener algún problema médico, lo que ella sentía es una rara atracción por Jun. Su mente no paraba de crear imágenes de ella y jun, abrazándose cariñosamente. Entre más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, más difícil se le había fingir que lo odiaba, y más difícil se le hacía controlar sus impulsos de abalanzarse a él y llenarlo de besos y abrazos.**

**La pensativa muñeca salto hacia la cama de Jun, y lentamente se acercó a él, cuidando cada paso que daba, pues, aunque pareciera profundamente dormido, en realidad tenía el sueño bastante ligero. En una ocasión, mientras lo miraba dormir, cosa que se había vuelto algo de casi todas las noches, la muñeca había empujado un lápiz, el cual estaba en una mesa cercana a la cama de Jun, el simple ruido de un lápiz al chocar con el suelo, había sido suficiente para despertarlo.**

**Suiseiseki al fin había llegado a la cabecera de la cama. La muñeca se sentó delicadamente alado de Jun y solo se quedó ahí, observado el sereno rostro del muchacho. La muñeca comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, su pequeño corazón latía rápidamente. Una idea paso por la mente de Suiseseki, una idea que lentamente se convirtió en deseo. No podía resistir estar tan cerca del rostro de Jun y no poder besarlo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba besar sus labios, al menos una vez.**

**La muñeca agito su cabeza, para alejar ese pensamiento. Era una locura, con el mínimo rose de sus labios Jun podría despertar, y no tenía ni una excusa.**

**Pero el deseo fue más fuerte que su sentido común. Suiseiseki lentamente acerco su rostro al de Jun, sus rostros llegaron a estar tan cerca que Suiseiseki podía sentir la cálida respiración de Jun. Pero de un momento al otro el muchacho abrió los ojos, encontrando una figura borrosa frente a él, pero reconocible.**

Jun – ¿Suiseiseki? – **Dijo, extendiendo el brazo hacia la mesa, para tomar sus anteojos** – ¿Qué haces mirándome?, me asustaste –

Suiseiseki – No sé de qué… y-yo solo… escuche que hacías ruidos extraños, al parecer tenías una pesadilla… s-solo eso – **Se excusó, desviando su rostro, para evitar que viera sus coloradas mejillas.**

**Jun sonrió ligeramente, por alguna razón se sentía feliz al saber que Suiseiseki, la persona que creía que lo odiaba con toda su alma de muñeca, se preocupaba por él.**

Jun – ¿No puedes dormir?, ¿También tuviste una pesadilla? – **Pregunto, con una sonrisa amistosa **– Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo –

**Suiseiseki no pudo evitar sorprenderse mucho, pero también se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía casi como un sueño. Jun pidiéndole a ella que durmiera en su cama, sin duda debía estar soñando.**

Suiseiseki – C-Como le puedes preguntar e-eso a una dama como yo – **Dijo, fingiendo que estaba ofendida **– A-Apuesto que deseas hacer c-cosas pervertidas –

Jun – ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – 

Suiseseki – B-Bueno, si insiste… p-pero no v-vallas a hacer intentar nada –

Jun – Jeje, claro que no –

**Jun se hiso para un lado, dándole suficiente espacio a Suiseiseki para que estuviera cómoda. La muñeca se metió entre las sabanas y se acurruco en el brazo Jun, escondiendo su cara, para que no notara lo avergonzada que estaba.**

**Por alguna razón, extraña para Jun, le era muy agradable el estar con Suiseiseki. Ni siquiera él sabía porque le había ofrecido dormir alado de él… pero le gustaba, le gustaba saber que ella estaba recargada en su brazo, sentir su delicada respiración, y sentir como lentamente abrazaba su brazo. Simplemente no podía resistir tanta ternura.**

**Jun se acomodó en la cama, quedando frente a Suiseiseki, y lentamente rodeo su pequeña cintura con su brazo y la acerco a él, provocando que no hubiera espacio que los separara.**

Suiseiseki – ¿Q-Que h-haces? – **Su rostro se enrojecía cada vez más.**

Jun – Shhh – **Puso su dedo índice en sus pequeños labios **– Solo por esta vez – **Le dijo, pues sabía que se pondría a gritar.**

**Suiseiseki se quedó callada, y por una vez hiso lo que su corazón le decía. La muñeca solo cerro los ojos y abrazo el torso de Jun. En ese momento no le importaba nada, solo quería que ese bello momento no acabara nunca.**

Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren que siga, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Sera amor?

**El Inocente Amor de una Muñeca.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Hola y bienvenidos a este primer capítulo. El prólogo tuvo bastante aceptación, y se los agradezco mucho. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Un brillante sol se alzaba por el horizonte, mientras sus cálidos rayos se filtraban por las casas, cubiertas por la fría nieve. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Jun. El muchacho yacía dormido, tapado hasta la cabeza por sus tibias sabanas. Pero esta vez Jun no dormía solo, en su cama dormía Suiseiseki. La muñeca estaba acostada en el pecho de Jun, sus pequeños brazos lo abrazaban tiernamente, mientras sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sus labios rosaban entre ellos.**

**Suiseiseki fue la primera en despertar. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, pensando que, lo que había pasado anoche había sido un maravilloso sueño. Esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando noto donde estaba dormida.**

**Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su rostro se enrojeció y su corazón comenzó la latir rápidamente. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien o no, pues su rostro se movió, casi automáticamente, y lo beso. Sus pequeños labios comenzaron besar los de Jun con algo de torpeza. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, el tiempo se detuvo y por ese periodo de tiempo, solo existían ellos dos. Suiseiseki se separó lentamente, algo agotada por el beso. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para encontrar un sorprendido Jun, con una cara de confusión, pero con las mejillas coloradas, al igual que ella.**

Suiseiseki – L-Lo siento... Y-Yo solo me deje llevar y... – **Dijo, avergonzada y sin saber que decir.**

**Suiseiseki estaba a punto de salir corriendo, había cometido un gran error, estaba segura de que Jun la odiaba por lo que había hecho. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la playera de Jun.**

**Antes de que Suiseiseki pudiera irse, Jun la envolvió en un tierno abrazo y la acercó hasta su rostro. Su corazón latía fuertemente y se preguntaba una y otra vez, "¿Que me está pasando?, ¿Por qué no quiero dejar de abrazarla?", su mente estaba muy confundida, pero sabía una cosa, verla llorar le destrozaba el corazón.**

**Jun comenzó a secar cuidadosamente las lágrimas de Suiseiseki, y de un momento al otro acerco su rostro al de ella y unió sus labios. Ambos cerraron lentamente sus ojos y solo disfrutaron de ese beso. Ni uno de los dos querían romper aquel maravilloso beso. Pero el aire comenzó a escasear y sus bocas se separaron, pero sin dejar de verse a los ojos.**

**El hermoso momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una maleta abriéndose. Al instante de escucharlo Jun tomo a Suiseiseki de la cintura y la escondió detrás de él. Sabía que sería peligroso si alguien se enterara que Suiseiseki había dormido en su cama. Jun rápidamente cerró los ojos y fingió que estaba dormido, mientras escuchaba como unos pequeños pasos se acercaban a su cama.**

**Shinku se acercó a la cama de su médium y alzando su pequeño bastón rosa le dio un golpe.**

Shinku – Levántate holgazán – **Dijo, con un tono molesto **– No hay que desperdiciar la mañana durmiendo –

Jun – Shiiinnkuuu… Es muy temprano – **Fingió somnolencia **– En cinco minutos me levanto –

Shinku – "Suspiro" Vendré en tres minutos – **Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.**

**Jun y Suiseiseki se quedaron callados por unos segundos, escuchando como los pasos de Shinku se escuchaban cada vez menos. **

Jun – Ya se fue Suiseiseki, ya puedes salir –

**Suiseiseki salió de entre las sabanas y se bajó de la cama de un salto. Después un silencio reino la habitación. Ni uno sabía que decir o hacer, pues la mente de ambos seguía confundida.**

Suiseiseki – G-Gracias – **Fue lo único que pudo decir, luego de salir corriendo.**

**Jun no supo que hacer, no supo si detenerla o verla como salía de la habitación, y cuando se dio cuenta Suiseiseki ya se había ido. Solo se quedó viendo al vacío, preguntándose si lo que comenzaba a sentí era o no amor. Tampoco sabía porque le había gustado besarla. **

**Jun soltó un suspiro, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta que no fuera la que tenía en mente. El muchacho, aun pensativo, se levantó de su cama y bajo a la sala, esperando que Nori ya tuviera el desayuno.**

**Suiseiseki estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, junto a sus dos hermanas, Shinku e Hinaichigo. Las tres veían la repetición matutina del Detective Kun Kun. Pero ella no le prestaba atención al programa, su mente estaba ocupada en un asunto más grave. La situación con Jun.**

**Ella sin duda sentía algo por él, eso lo había aceptado cuando se dio cuenta que pensaba en el todo el tiempo, y no cosas malas. Pero aún seguía pensando que estaba mal. Ella, una muñeca Rozen, enamorada de un humano, era simplemente una locura, pero… ¿Lo era?... ¿Por qué estaría mal amar a un humano?, después de todo, es amor. La cosa más hermosa que le puede pasar a alguien, ¿Por qué desperdiciarla con tontos pensamientos de si está bien o no?, ¿Por qué no simplemente se dejaba llevar?, después de todo, si Jun la había besado había sido por algo.**

**La mente de Suiseiseki comenzaba a aclararse lentamente, aun había una pequeña semilla de duda. Pero ya lo había decidido, le demostraría a Jun cuanto lo quería. Y no le importaría lo que dirían las demás muñecas. Ella lo quería y punto final.**

**En ese momento Jun abrió la puerta que conectaba la entrada con la sala. Ahí estaban las tres muñecas, sentadas en el sofá, viendo Kun Kun, como todos los días. Mientras Nori terminaba de preparar el desayuno.**

Shinku – Llegas justo a tiempo para prepararme mi te – **Dijo **– Recuerda, 98 grados, no 90, no 95 –

Jun – Si, si, si, 98 grados, con una hoja, me lo repites todos los días – **Replico.**

Shinku – Y aun así tú te siempre sabe horrible –

**Suiseiseki sintió una gran rabia hacia su hermana. "¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a Jun de esa forma? No es tu esclavo, ni tampoco un simple sirviente", penso, al escuchar la forma tan grosera con al que le hablo a Jun. **

**Jun soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle él te a Shinku, como cada aburrida mañana. Aunque el muchacho no le prestaba mucha atención la preparación… nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez era porque su mente seguía algo confundida. Aun no sabía con claridad que sentía por Suiseiseki, si era algo pasajero o si lo que sentía era una atracción hacia ella.**

**Después de preparar él te, lo vertió en una tetera y se lo sirvió a Shinku, la cual, como siempre se quejó de lo frio que estaba. **

Nori - ¡El desayuno esta listo! – 

**Al instante todos se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron en su respectivo lugar. Mientras Nori serbia el desayuno, Jun no podía dejar de ver a Suiseiseki, mientras su mente imaginaba escenas de ellos dos, sentados en un gran campo, mientras el atardecer se posaba delicadamente sobre las montañas, y su cálida luz calentaba los corazones de ambos. Lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios.**

**Jun noto que había estado viendo a Suiseiseki todo ese tiempo. Ambos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, inmersos en la vergüenza. Nori y Shinku se habían dado cuenta de la extraña y corta escena entre Suiseiseki y Jun.**

**Nori miro a su hermano, con una sonrisa pícara, había notado la escena entre él y Suiseiseki, y no podía significar otra cosa. Jun volteo a ver su pato, evitando el contacto visual con su hermana.**

**Mientras, Shinku miraba a Suiseiseki con enojo. Había notado la mirada soñadora que le había dirigido a Jun, eso simplemente la hacía enfurecer. "Como se atreve a verlo de esa forma, ¿Qué no sabe qué él es MI Jun?" no pudo evitar pensar eso. Después de todo, ella se había enamorado primero de Jun. **

**El desayuno fue algo silencioso, pues ni Shinku, ni Suiseiseki ni tampoco Jun se atrevían a intentar comenzar una conversación. Mientras Nori disfrutaba la silenciosa escena de celos por parte de Shinku. Pues ella era muy observadora, y había notado que Shinku explotaba de celos, aunque lo intentara disimular.**

**Luego de una silencioso e incómodo desayuno. Jun se dirigió a su alcoba, con el pretexto de que tenía mucha tarea que hacer. Shinku siguió bebiendo te, Hinaichigo se tiró al piso y comenzó a dibujar cosas al azar, y Suiseiseki fue al cuarto de Jun, sin ningún tipo de explicación.**

**Suiseiseki estaba frente a la puerta. Sus pequeñas piernas le temblaban y un gran nerviosismo se apodero de ella. Tenía que hablar con Jun de los sucesos de esta mañana, tenía que averiguar si Jun sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero eso no ayudaba a quitarle los nervios.**

Suiseiseki – Vamos, tu puedes acerco – **Se daba ánimos **– Solo entra al cuarto y habla con Jun – **Soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta.**

**En el interior del cuarto estaba Jun, sentado en su escritorio, haciendo tareas, como siempre. Suiseiseki se acercó nerviosamente a él, y tomando todo el valor que tenía, lo llamo. **

Suiseiseki – "Suspiro" Jun… p-podríamos hablar… sobre esta mañana –

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Recuerden dejar sus Reviews, que me motivan a seguir. Aprovecho para decirles que, en unos días formatearan la laptop donde escribo, y no poder escribir en pc por un tiempo. No se preocupen, que escribiré a mano. Sin más que anunciar, Nos leemos luego.


	3. Capitulo 2: Segada por la ira

**El inocente Amor de una Muñeca.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Hola de nuevo. Gracias a lo que siguen esta historia, por darle una oportunidad. Al fin llego el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**Los brillantes rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Jun. Su corazón latía fuertemente y los nervios se apoderaron de él. Su mente aún estaba confundida, aun se le hacía ilógico lo que, al parecer, estaba sintiendo por la muñeca verde. Pero tenía que aclarar su mente, tenía que hablar con ella y saber lo que sentía.**

**Jun giro la silla, quedando frente a Suiseiseki. La muñeca estaba igual de nerviosa que Jun, pero ya había decidido averiguar lo que él sentía. **

Suiseiseki - ¿P-Por qué me dejaste dormir en t-tu cama anoche? – **Dijo, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. **

**Una pregunta directa, y algo difícil de responder para el joven Jun. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, sin duda era algo que nos sabia.**

Jun – L-La verdad... anoche se me había hecho extraño el despertar y ver que estabas frente a mí –** Decidió hablar con la verdad **– Cuando me dijiste que era por qué, al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla... me puse feliz –** Suiseiseki lo vio con algo de confusión **– No fue porque estuviera feliz de tener una pesadilla, era más por qué... de alguna forma, sabía que te preocupabas por mí, tu, la muñeca qué, lo primero que hace cuando me ve era insultarme –** Eso le había dolido, no porque fuera mentira, sino porque era verdad.**

**Suiseiseki sonrió mentalmente. Después de todo Jun sentía algo. Aunque fuera algo confuso, a ella le hacía feliz.**

Suiseiseki – Y… ¿Lo dé esta mañana?... ¿P-Por qué me besaste? – **Sus ojos se iluminaron, esperaba con ansias la respuesta.**

**Jun se quedó en blanco, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, el muchacho intentaba encontrar una respuesta que para él fuera lógica. Aun no se hacía a la idea de que, aquel mágico beso había sido porque sentía algo por ella.**

Jun – Y-Yo… no lo sé – **Dijo, debatiéndose si pensar en lo que iba a decir o hablar con el corazón **– En la mañana… m-me desperté porque… porque sentí algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido –** Deicidio hablar con el corazón **– Sentí algo suave… y cálido que se posó en mis labios,y cuando abrí los ojos, tú estabas ahí… fue algo muy extraño, después te diste cuenta que me había despertado y… por alguna razón… comenzaste a llorar, tal vez porque… pensaste que me enojaría, en cualquier caso, al verte llorar, simplemente se me partió el corazón –** Esas palabras hicieron que el pequeño corazón de Suiseiseki latiera de felicidad **– ver tu rostro lleno de lágrimas fue horrible, luego, lo único que pensé fue en hacer algo… algo que borrara esa tristeza –

**Suiseiseki se quedó callada. No había duda, Jun comenzaba a sentir algo por ella… talvez era el momento ideal, ese momento que había estado esperando, el momento de abrir su corazón a Jun.**

Suiseiseki – Yo… desde hace algún tiempo… c-comencé a sentir algo por… por ti – **Eso, sin duda sorprendió a Jun **– Al principio pensé que era pasajero, que solo era imaginación mía… pero no era si – **Suiseiseki se acercó más a Jun, mientras el muchacho sentía, otra vez, esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo **– Con el tiempo, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, y pensé que, si fingía que te odiaba… tal vez dejaría de sentir esto que cada día crece más –

**Las mejillas de ambos comenzaron a enrojecer, mientras se miraban tímidamente a los ojos. **

**Jun no podía dejar de verla. Ya ni siquiera se preguntaba por qué no podía, porque le parecían irresistibles esos pequeños ojos rojo y verde, sus pequeños y rosados labios, y todo de ella.**

**La respiración de Suiseiseki comenzó a acelerarse. Al fin lo había hecho, al fin le había dicho a Jun cuanto lo quería. Solo esperaba la respuesta de Jun.**

**El muchacho se paró de la silla, su mente seguía confundida y sin saber muy bien lo que haría, pero, por una vez quiso desconectar su mente, dejar de pensar dos veces en lo que hacía y solo hacerlo.**

**Por un momento Suiseiseki se asustó, ¿Por qué se había parado tan repentinamente?... acaso… no sentía lo mismo, acaso se iría de la habitación. Si hacía algo así, su pequeño corazón no lo resistiría.**

**Jun se acercó a ella y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y la cargo, dejándola a la altura de su rostro, y de forma rápida unió sus labios. Esa acción sorprendió bastante a la pequeña muñeca, pero, al sentir como los labios de Jun se movía delicadamente, su mente se puso en blanco y sus ojos se cerraron, para así disfrutar más ese tan deseado beso.**

**Shinku subía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. No podía aguantar la curiosidad y decidió ir al cuarto de Jun, para así asegurarse de que Suiseiseki no se propasara con SU Jun.**

**Los pequeños pasos de Shinku resonaban en el suelo del segundo piso. Se acercó a la puerta, con curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo Suiseiseki. **

**Levantando su pequeño bastón rosa, jalo la manija y abrió la puerta. Lo que Shinku vio le hiso hervir la sangre. Frente a ella estaba Jun, sentado en la orilla de su cama, el problema era que no estaba solo, la pequeña muñeca verde estaba sentada en las piernas de Jun. Compartiendo beso tras beso, ajeno a cualquier ruido del exterior.**

**Sus pupilas se dilatar, su respiración se ajito y un gran enojo se formó en Shinku.**

Shinku – ¡Quita tus sucias garras de MI JUN! – **Dijo, sin importarle que su hermana y Nori estuvieran abajo.**

**Ambos de separaron rápidamente. Lo primero que vieron fue a una furiosa Shinku.**

**La histérica muñeca extendió su brazo y ataco a Suiseiseki con una espiral de rosas. Suiseiseki rápidamente, y temiendo que alguna dañara a Jun, materializo su regadera y bloqueo el ataque con filosas gotas de agua, desviando las filosas rosas hacía el techo y las paredes.**

**Jun comenzó a sentir que los añillos de Suiseiseki y Shinku le empezaban a quemar la piel. El joven Jun se sostuvo la mano, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.**

**Los ojos de Suiseiseki se abrieron enormemente al notar que le estaba haciendo daño a su querido Jun. De inmediato quiso parar la pelea, pero Shinku estaba segada por la ira.**

**Rápidamente extendió las dos manos y ataco con una gran espiral de rosas. Con igual rapidez Suiseiseki lanzo un roció de agua al suelo, creando una enredadera que cubría a ella y Jun.**

**Entre más se prolongaba la pelea, más dolor sentía el pobre Jun, que se sostenía la mano. **

Suiseiseki – ¡¿Pero qué te ocurre?! – **Grito, notando el dolor que sentía Jun **– ¡Detente! lo estamos lastimando –

**Shinku no respondió, solo se limitó a repetir el su ataque, esta vez con más fuerza. La enredadera que los cubrió no pudo resistir el monstruoso ataque de Shinku y fue atravesada por sus rozas.**

**Las pocas rozas afiladas que atravesaron se incrustaron en el suelo o en las paredes. Con excepción de tres, las cuales se incrustaron en el pecho de Jun.**

**Jun dio un grito de dolor al sentir las afiladas rozas penetrar su piel. La sangre lentamente mancho su camisa, la señal de que las rozas habían hecho una profunda herida.**

**Suiseiseki se llevó las manos a la boca al ver esa horrible escena. Sin pensarlo, la muñeca verde tiro su regadera, sin importarle la pelea que Shinku hacia comenzado, y fue hasta Jun para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.**

**Nori e Hinaichigo estaban sentadas en el cómodo sillón de la sala, viendo el reporte del clima, ambas con un rostro sereno y sin preocupaciones.**

**La paz fue violentamente interrumpida por un sonoro grito que venia del cuarto de Jun.**

? – ¡Quita tus sucias garras de MI JUN! – **Se escuchó perfectamente.**

**Nori e Hinaichigo se miraron entre ellas. Con las misma cara de confusión. Sin duda es voz les resultaba muy familiar.**

Nori – Esa… ¿Esa no es Shinku? –

**La pequeña Hinaichigo se encogió de hombros. Esa voz sonaba como la de Shinku… pero no podía ser ella. Nori ni Hinaichigo habían escuchado gritar a Shinku de ese modo. **

**Sin perder más tiempo, Nori tomo a Hinaichigo en sus brazos y se dirigieron a donde se escuchó el sonoro grito.**

**Nori abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño hermano, preocupada de que alguna muñeca malvada, como las que ya habían conocido, hubiera entrado al cuarto de Jun. Lejos de ser lo que pensaba. La hermana mayor se encontró con una horrible escena. En el suelo, recargado en la orilla de su cama estaba Jun. El pobre muchacho tenía la playera ensangrentada, y un rostro de dolor que le helo la sangre a Nori. A lado de Jun estaba Suiseiseki, con sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Jun. Aunque estaba de espalda, se podía notar como unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían al suelo. No muy lejos de Suiseiseki estaba Shinku. La muñeca roja estaba arrodillada en el suelo, en completo shock.**

**Las lágrimas de Suiseiseki no paraban de brotar. Mientras, con sus manos temblorosas, frotaba el pecho de Jun, rogando que, de alguna mágica forma, sus profundas heridas sanaran, pero eso no paso. **

**El muchacho respiraba de forma agitada, con una mueca de dolor. Mientras la sangre no paraba de brotar.**

Suiseiseki – Ju-Jun… – **Apenas podía hablar.**

**El muchacho, de forma temblorosa coloco su débil mano en la mejilla de Suiseiseki. Mientras con su pulgar limpiaba sus lágrimas. Aunque estuviera herido, no le gustaba ver los hermosos ojos de Suiseiseki manchados de lágrimas.**

Nori – ¡JUN! – **Salió del Shock.**

**La preocupada hermana mayor corrió hacia Jun, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, y se colocó a su izquierda. Nori le sostuvo la mano a su hermano, con una gran preocupación.**

Jun – No-Nori… – **El dolor no lo dejaba hablar.**

Nori – No hables Jun… y-yo… le hablare a una ambulancia… no te preocupes, estarás bien – **Y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia el primer piso, para pedir ayuda.**

**Shinku lentamente se acercó a donde yacía Jun. Aun sin creer lo que acaba de hacer. ¿Cómo había sido posible que en un arranque de ira lastimara a la persona que más ama?, ella sin duda no quería eso. La ira la había obligado a hacer un acto horrible.**

Shinku – Su-Suisesieki… yo lo siento… –

**Suiseiseki apretó los puños con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a disculparse luego de lo que había hecho?, no importa lo que dijera, Suiseiseki jamás la perdonaría por lastimarlo. **

**Suiseiseki se voltio rápidamente y, con la palma en el aire, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Shinku.**

Suiseiseki – ¡Lárgate! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Jun!– **Le ordeno, con su rostro lleno de ira.**

**Shinki se sostuvo la mejilla y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos salió corriendo. **

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido una pérdida de su tiempo. Recuerden dejar sus críticas, sugerencias o felicitaciones en forma de Reviews, que me motiva más a continuar. Nos leemos luego.


	4. Capitulo 3: Una hermosa reconciliación

**El Inocente Amor de una Muñeca.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Hola queridos seguidores de esta historia. Me alegro mucho de que hayan llegado llegado al final de esta historia, si final. Según yo, esta historia tendía al menos un capitulo mas antes del Epilogo. Pero al terminar de escribir, descubrí que, la historia ya no da para mas. En unas dos semanas subiré el Epilogo. Me tardare tanto, por que hay otra historia que también llego a su fin, y que de hecho lleva exactamente 237 palabras, osea una miseria, y tengo que terminarla, o al menos adelantarle unas mil palabras. Es todo por anunciar. Espero que disfruten este ultimo capitulo. Epilogo en dos semanas.

**Un pesado silencio invadió la habitación de Jun Sakurada. Mientras un aire cargado de horror se apodero de los corazones de dos muñecas.**

**Hinaichigo estaba parada a un lado de la puerta. Sus pequeñas piernas le temblaban, además de sus ojos vidriosos y casi a punto de llorar, su mente muy confundida y su piel pálida. **

**Aunque la pequeña muñeca había peleado con sus hermanas y con muñecas malvadas en el Alice Game, jamas se habría podido preparar para lo que estaba viendo. Jun, el listo, amable y reservado muchacho quien, junto a su hermana mayor, Nori, las habían aceptado, a ella y sus dos hermanas en su casa. Ahora estaba en el suelo, con un liquido rojizo manchando su playera y formando un pequeño charco.**

Hinaichigo – Ju-Jun… S-Se esta… ¿Muriendo? - **Apenas logro decir.**

**Un gran terror comenzó a invadir a la pequeña muñeca. ¿Como era posible?, Jun siempre había sido amable y juguetón con ella, jugaban, reían y hasta dibujaba con ella. A Hinaichigo no se le hacía justo que una persona que, no solo la trato bien, también a sus hermanas, ahora se estuviera desangrando en el suelo. Si a el le pasaba algo, su pequeña mente no lo aguantaría.**

**Jun y Suiseiseki escucharon la débil y temblorosa voz de Hinaichigo. Tenían que alejarla de esa escena, pues su pequeña mente no estaba lista para ver ni procesar tanta sangre, y mas si es de alguien que aprecia mucho como lo es Jun para ella.**

**En ese momento llego Nori. La preocupada hermana entro al cuarto a toda velocidad y se dirijo a su hermano, para asegurarse de que siguiera consciente. Nori encontró a su hermano aun consciente, pero su rostro se veía cansado y muy adolorido, su camisa estaba llena de sangre y su piel estaba mas pálida. Verlo así solo hizo que se preocupara aun mas.**

Nori – Jun, ¿Estas bien? - **Su rostro se vea aun mas preocupado.**

Jun – S-Si...N-Nori – **Hizo un esfuerzo para poder hablar.**

Nori – Tranquilo Jun, la ambulancia ya viene en camino… Estarás bien - **Dijo, casi al borde del llanto.**

Suiseiseki – Nori, ¿Podrías sacar a Hina de aquí?, es demasiado para ella -

**Nori volteo rápidamente hacia atrás. Se le había olvidado por completo que había traído a Hina al cuarto de Jun, en sus brazos. Sin duda era una imagen muy fuerte para ella. Pero le daba miedo alejarse de Jun en un momento tan critico.**

Suiseiseki – No te preocupes, yo me quedare con el -

**Nori soltó un suspiro de preocupación, pero también estaba preocupada por ella. Nori le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana, para después correr hacia Hina y se la llevo a la sala, Pues se notaba muy afectada.**

Jun – G-Gracias Seki -

Suiseiseki – No hables Jun... -

**Suiseiseki se acerco mas a Jun y le sostuvo la mano. Al tener contacto con la mano de Jun noto algo preocupante, su mano comenzaba a sentirse fría, y al verla detenidamente su piel estaba mas pálida. El terror comenzó a invadirla. Jun había perdido mucha sangre y si no llegaba a un hospital, seria demasiado tarde. **

**Jun noto el repentino cambio de Suiseiseki al ver tocar su mano, y podía ver la preocupación en sus pequeños ojos. Debía hacer algo para calmarla, no quería que estuviera preocupada por el, aunque fuera algo inevitable. **

Jun – Seki… se que… estas preocupada… pe-pero no me-me gusta verte así -

**El rostro de Suiseiseki formo una pequeña sonrisa. Aun en esa situación, Jun seguía preocupado por ella. Suiseiseki no respondió, solo se acerco a el y lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo, mientras las pequeñas lagrimas mojaban la ensangrentada playera.**

Suiseiseki - !Como no voy a estar así! Si tu… tu estas herido..y yo… ¡yo no pude hacer nada! - **Dijo, con desesperación.**

**Las lagrimas de Suiseiseki comenzaron a caer mas rápido, mientras escondía su rostro en el brazo de Jun. El muchacho movió lentamente su brazo y la envolvió gentilmente.**

**El estrepitoso ruido de una sirena interrumpía la calma en un pacifico vecindario. Una ambulancia pasaba a toda velocidad, mientras la sonora sirena llamaba la atención de todo aquel que lo escuchara. La ambulancia freno y sin perder mas tiempo, dos tipos con uniforme blanco salieron del asiento del piloto y el copiloto, mientras que otros dos salían de la parte trasera, con una camilla. **

**Los enfermeros se apresuraron a tocar la puerta donde habían recibido la llamada.**

**Nori caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de espera del hospital. Había tenido que dejar a Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo y Shinku, aunque a Shinku no la habían podido encontrar.**

**Un doctor alto, robusto y de unos cuarenta años se acerco a la preocupada Nori.**

Nori – ¿Como esta doctor?, Esta bien... ¿Verdad? -

Doctor – Sus heridas son profundas – **Dijo **– Pero por suerte no perforaron sus órganos vitales -

Nori – ¿Entonces puedo verlo? -

Doctor – Claro, pero procura no hacer mucho ruido, necesita descansar – **Termino de decir y se retiro. Pues tenia otros pacientes que atender.**

**Nori rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba la habitación de Jun, mucho mas tranquila al saber que estaba fuera de peligro. **

**Nori abrió lentamente la puerta, para no hacer mucho ruido, y ahí estaba Jun, acostado en una camilla, conectado a un electrocardiograma, y con una bolsa de sangre conectada a su brazo izquierdo. Su rostro proyectaba una gran serenidad. Nori se acerco a el y le sostuvo la mano con ternura, sin suda había estado muy preocupada.**

**En la casa Sakurada un silencio de ultratumba reinaba. Las habitaciones, al igual que la cocina y la sala estaban en completo silencio. **

**En la sala, sentadas en el sofá estaban Suiseiseki e Hinaichigo. La pequeña muñeca abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana, con algunas lagrimas secas en su rostro. Ambas muy preocupadas de la situación Jun, pues ya habían pasado dos horas y aun no sabían nada. Nori les había dicho que, cuando le dijeran algo sobre Jun, enseguida les llamara. Pero de eso ya dos horas.**

**En silencio que reinaba en la casa era ocasionalmente interrumpido por un pequeño llanto, proveniente del cuarto del espejo. Dentro, escondida en el rincón mas oscuro, detrás de una gran caja, estaba Shinku. La muñeca roja estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras escondía la cara en su pequeño gorro. Se sentía miserable, ademas de que sentía una gran rabia hacia ella misma. "¿Como es posible que aya perder el control de esa manera?, ¿Como pude haber comenzado una pelea tan tonta?… aun peor… ¿Como pude haber lastimado a quien mas quiero?… lo arruine, simplemente lo arruine", no paraba de repetirse, y era cierto, en un arranque de enojo había, no solo intentado lastimar a una de sus hermanas, había herido a la persona que mas le importaba, la persona que era dueña de su corazón. ¿Como no sentirse miserable con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza?. **

**Su llanto fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido de una llamada. Shinku se seco las lagrimas y se acerco a la puerta, para, con suerte, escuchar quien había llamado.**

**Suiseiseki e Hinaichigo se levantaron, sin pensarlo dos veces, y fueron hacia donde estaba el teléfono, el cual no paraba de sonar.**

Suiseiseki – Bu-bueno… - **Dijo, con la voz temblorosa.**

Nori – Suiseiseki, soy yo, Nori… -

Suiseiseki - ¡¿Cómo esta Jun?! ¡dime que esta bien! - **La interrumpió.**

Nori – No te preocupes, Jun esta bien – **Dijo, provocando que Suiseiseki se tranquilizara **– El doctor dijo que sus heridas no dañaron sus órganos internos, pero sus heridas fueron profundas, tal vez se quede un par de semanas en el hospital -

Suiseiseki – Y… ¿Podemos ir? -

Nori – Claro, su habitación esta en el octavo piso, estaré viendo por la ventana -

**Y sin perder mas tiempo, las dos muñecas corrieron hacía el cuarto del joven Jun, se metieron en sus maletas y salieron por la ventana, tan rápido que no se molestaron en abrirla.**

**Shinku apenas había escuchado la conversación telefónica, lo que si había escuchado era que Jun estaba bien. Eso había sido suficiente para calmar un poco el destrozado corazón de Shinku. Pero aun sentía que era su culpa.**

**Shinku, al igual que sus dos hermanas, corrió hacia donde estaba su maleta y salio, a toda prisa al hospital donde Jun estaba internado.**

**La maleta de Suiseiseki e Hinaichigo volaban a toda velocidad, escondiéndose entre las nubes, por si alguien los veía. Suiseiseki iba al frente, seguido de Hinaichigo, y mas atrás de Shinku. La muñeca verde tenia, prácticamente, el corazón en la mano de la preocupación. Aunque Suiseiseki no sabia exactamente el camino al hospital, la preocupada muñeca seguía sus instintos. De forma, casi irreal, los instintos de Suiseiseki fueron correctos, y no tomo mucho tiempo en encontrar el hospital.**

**En el octavo piso, a cuatro ventanas a la izquierda estaba Nori, recargada en la orilla de la ventana, esperando a que las preocupadas muñecas llegaran.**

**Las maletas se dirigieron a toda velocidad y entraron a la habitación. La primera en entrar fue Suiseiseki, seguida de Hinaichigo. Las muñecas dejaron las maletas perfectamente colocadas a un lado de la ventana y rápidamente las abrieron. Sin perder mucho tiempo, Suiseiseki salto hacia la cama de Jun, muy preocupada.**

**Suiseiseki encontró al joven recostada en la cama. Sus ojos un poco abiertos, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, por ver a Suiseiseki tan preocupada por el.**

Suiseiseki - ¡Jun! - **Sin perder tiempo se lanzo a el y le dio un fuerte abrazo **\- ¡Jamas había estado tan preocupada en mi vida!- **Dijo, fingiendo enojo.**

**Aunque su tono de voz fuera de enojo, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras escondía la cara en el pecho de Jun.**

Jun – Auch, no me aprietes mucho – **Dijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.**

Hinaichigo - ¡Yo también quiero abrazar a Jun! - **Dijo, saltando en la cama y abrazándole el brazo.**

**La felicidad que en ese momento se respiraba fue interrumpida por una maleta, la cual entro a la habitación de Jun y se coloco a lado de las maletas junto a la ventana.**

**Suiseiseki estaba a punto de gritarle. Aun sentía una gran rabia hacía su hermana por haber lastimado a la persona que mas quiere, Ademas por haber hecho que experimentara la sensación mas horrible de todas. Perder a un ser amado.**

**Jun enseguida coloco su mano en el hombro de la furiosa muñeca. Aunque Jun se sintiera decepcionado, no solo por la repentina actitud de Shinku, también por poner en peligro a una de sus hermanas, a la que, recientemente, había comenzado a sentir algo extraño, y a la vez hermoso. **

Jun – No se preocupen, estoy bien – **Se dirigió a Nori, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki **– No me iré a ningún lado, además, quiero hablar con Shinku… en privado -

Suiseiseki – pe-pero ella… - **La interrumpió Jun**

**No pudo terminar, pues Jun había colocado colocado su dedo indice en los labios de Suiseiseki. Tenia una idea de como se sentía, no solo por verlo herido, también por el hecho de que llegara Shinku.**

**Suiseiseki entendió el menaje de Jun. Y sin duda confiaba en el, no podía decir lo mismo de Shinku. Con un suspiro de resignación Suiseiseki se metió a su maleta y, junto a Hinaichigo se fueron de vuelta a la casa Sakurada. Nori hizo mismo. La ahora menos preocupada hermana mayor se despidió de Jun, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente, para luego retirarse.**

**Después de eso Jun y Shinku se quedaron completamente solos. La pequeña muñeca roja estaba muy nerviosa. Sabia que tenia que hablar con el, pero apenas podía verlo al rostro, luego del horrible error que había cometido.**

**Jun fue el primero en romper el pesado silencio que se había generado, luego de la partida de su hermana y de las dos muñecas Rozen.**

Jun – Acercate Shinku – **Se dirigió a ella, con un semblante serio en su rostro –** Tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar -

**Shinku se limito a obedecer, y con paso temeroso se dirigió a la cama de Jun, la cual se subió de un salto, y delicadamente se sentó.**

Shinku – Primero que nada – **Dijo **– Quiero disculparme por haber cometido… ese acto tan ruin hacía ti… y-yo te juro que, lo menos que quería era hacerte algún daño -

Jun – Eso me queda claro Shinku, pero hay una razón por la que todavía no puedo aceptar tus disculpas – **Eso la dejo sorprendida **– Se que no me intentabas lastimar, pero, a la que si querías herir era a Suiseiseki – **Jun inhalo profundo, se estaba comenzando a alterar un poco **– Quisiste herir a una de tus hermanas, ella te suplico que te detuvieras, pero tu absurdos celos no te dejaron, y no puedes decir que no, por que es obvio -

**Shinku agacho la cabeza, con una gran tristeza en su corazón. La duras palabras de Jun solo hacían que se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía.**

Shinku – Lo se Jun, fui una tonta al dejarme controlar por mis celos… y… no-no es ningún misterio que sepas que tu… me gustas, y cuando te vi besarle… no pude controlarme -

Jun – Si me quieres tanto, ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para demostrarlo?, una serie de situaciones con Suiseiseki provocaron que comenzara a sentir… esto que siento por ella, si hubieras actuado tu, y no ella, tal vez hubiera sido diferente -

Shinku – Ti-Tienes razón… fui demasiado cobarde como para demostrártelo – **Lentamente unas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Shinku **– Perdí la oportunidad de tener a alguien tan amable y lindo a mi lado -

Jun – No es para tanto – **Intento tranquilizarla.**

Shinku - ¡Si lo es Jun!… Antes de llegar yo… tenia miedo, miedo de que me gritaras he insultaras por las cosas horribles que te había hecho… pensé que me exigirías romper mi contrato contigo… ¡Pero en vez de eso te estas comportando tan amable conmigo!… aunque yo… no lo merezca – **Las lagrimas brotaban por los ojos de Shinku sin control **– Seria mejor que no tuvieras un contrato con una muñeca como yo… a decir verdad… no merezco tener un médium tan amable y gentil como tu -

Jun - ¡No digas eso ni de broma! - **La tomo de los hombros y la acerco a el **– Si, lo que hiciste fue algo casi imperdonable, no solo contra mi, también contra Suiseiseki, pero nunca pienses que no mereces que sea tu médium, por que no es cierto – **Esas palabras le devolvieron la vida al destrozado corazón de Shinku **– Si me convertí en tu médium fue por algo, y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, tal vez no como tu quisieras que fuera, pero te puedo jurar, y sin temor a equivocarme, que siempre seras alguien especial para mi -

**Jun acerco mas a Shinku y le dio un cálido abrazo. Mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad manchaban el hombro de Jun. Tal vez había perdido la oportunidad de estar con Jun, pero al menos aun tenia un lugar en su corazón, y eso la hacia muy feliz.**

Y aquí termina el capitulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Recuerden que el Epilogo lo subiré en unas dos semanas. También recuerden que, si le gusto dejen sus comentarios en forma de Review. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Capitulo 4: Epilogo

**El Inocente Amor de una Muñeca.**

**Epilogo.**

Hola a todos los que esperan el final de esta historia. Se que dije que me tardaría unas dos semanas en terminarla. Y aunque la laptop donde escribo no quería encender. Luego de dos días de intentar que encendiera. Al fin logre hacerlo. Espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo. Algo corto, pero interesante.

**Era una tarde tranquila de Primavera. En las calles de un pacifico vecindario se podían ver algunos niños jugando y riendo entre ellos. Un taxi manejaba por las calles de ese vecindario. Parando en ocasiones, pues a esa hora los niños jugaban en la calle. El taxi paro frente a una casa, bastante común para cualquiera que la viera. Del taxi se bajaron dos muchachos. Nori fue la primera en bajar, seguido de su hermano Jun, el cual llevaba muletas, para no esforzarse al caminar. Nori le pago al taxista, el cual le sonrió amablemente y se retiro.**

Nori – Dos semanas en el hospital – **Se dirigió a Jun.**

Jun – Ya extrañaba estar en casa – **Dijo, dirigiéndose, a paso lento, hacia la puerta –** Ademas la comida del hospital era horrible -

**Ambos hermanos se rieron, mientras se acercaban mas a la puerta. Nori le abrió la puerta a Jun y ambos entraron.**

**Enseguida tres impacientes muñecas bajaron corriendo desde el segundo piso, para darle la bienvenida. Nori no las había dejado ir al hospital, para recoger a Jun. Básicamente porque quería ver el rostro de las tres muñecas cuando Jun llegara. Y sin duda había valido la pena. **

Suiseiseki – ¡Al fin llegaste! - **Dijo, con un tono alegre en su voz.**

Hinaichigo – Que bueno que estas bien – **Su rostro tenia un semblante de felicidad –** No he podido dibujar desde que te fuiste -

Jun – Jeje, te prometo que, en este mismo instante dibujaremos tu y yo -

**Una adorable sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la pequeña Hina, mientras saltaba de felicidad.**

Shinku – Me alegro de que ya estés mejor – **Su tono de voz era distinto a la de siempre, era mas tranquila y amable.**

**Suiseiseki le dirigió una fugaz mirada de rencor. Aunque Jun le había ayudado a aceptar y perdonar a Shinku lentamente. No podía evitar seguir algo enojada.**

Jun – Gracias Shinku, también me alegro de estar bien, me estaba comenzando a hartar de estar estar en el Hospital -

**Jun, repentinamente comenzó a voltear hacia todas direcciones, como su buscara algo o a alguien.**

Nori – ¿Que ocurre Jun? - **Le pregunto, notando su extraño comportamiento.**

Jun – ¿No me habías dicho que Souseiseki vendría? -

Suiseiseki – Oh eso, dijo que estaba algo ocupada, pero vendrá mañana -

Nori – En fin, supongo que tienes hambre -

Jun – Jeje, si, un poco -

Nori – Entonces are una comida especial para celebrar -

**Sin perder mas tiempo Jun, Shinku, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki fuero a la sala, a esperar que Nori hiciera la "comida especial" con una sonrisa en sus rostros.**

**El resto del día fue muy tranquilo en la casa Sakurada. Jun paso tiempo con cada una de las muñecas. Primero con Hinaichigo. Ambos dibujaron felizmente en la mesa de la cosina. Después con Shinku. Los dos tomaron una taza de te, cortesía de Nori. Y al final con Suiseiseki. Ellos dos pasaron el tiempo charlando tranquilamente y cuidado el jardín de flores, que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa.**

**La noche al fin callo. Mientras una hermosa Luna Menguante se podía ver por la ventana del cuarto de Jun. Con una innumerable cantidad de estrellas rodeándola. Shinku e Hinaichigo dormían pacíficamente, mientras Jun hacia algunos deberes de la escuela, pues no faltaba mucho para que volvieran las clases. Acompañándolo en su desvelo estaba Suiseiseki, la cual estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Jun, observando como terminaba de escribir la ultima frase de su tarea de Ingles.**

Jun - "Suspiro" Al fin termine – **Dijo, colocando el lápiz en medio de su libro para después estirarse **– Te dije que no era necesario que me esperaras -

Suiseiseki – Y yo te dije que no me importa – **Dijo **–Pero, si te molesta tanto, entonces ya no te acompañare mas – **Dijo, bajando de la cama de un salto y dirigiéndose a su maleta.**

Jun – No quise decir eso Seki –

**Jun se paro con rapidez, se arrodillo y la envolvió delicadamente con sus brazos, formando un tierno abrazo.**

Suiseiseki – ¿Q-Que haces?… pensé que no querías que te acompañara – **Fingió enojo.**

**Suiseiseki no había podido evitar sentir un escalofrió al sentir como Jun la abrazaba lenta y delicadamente.**

**Jun sabia que estaba fingiendo, y a el le gustaba cuando Suiseiseki fingía que estaba enojada, pues se veía aun mas tierna de lo normal, y Suiseiseki lo sabia.**

Jun – No hay cosa que mas me guste que me acompañes – **Dijo, mientras acercaba su boca al oído de la muñeca **\- "Susurro" además, me gusta cuando te enojas -

**Esas palabras provocaron que el rostro de Suiseiseki se pusiera totalmente rojo, mientras un escalofrió recorría su pequeño cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento de Jun.**

**El muchacho la tomo de los hombros y he hizo que se vieran a los ojos. Ahí pudo notar el lindo rubor que tenia Suiseiseki, algo irresistible para Jun. Lentamente, y disfrutando el verla, se acerco mas a ella, acortando la distancia entre sus labios, hasta que se unieron en un mágico beso. Suiseiseki abrazo su cuello y disfruto de ese bello momento con Jun. Luego de unos segundos ambos rompieron el beso. Algo agitados y con un rubor en sus rostros.**

Suiseiseki – Pu-Puedo dormir en tu cama e-esta noche – **Su voz sonaba algo tímida.**

**Jun, con una sonrisa la tomo por la cintura y la encamino hacia su cama. Ahí ambos se acomodaron, cubiertos con las tibias sabanas de Jun. El muchacho volteo su cuerpo hacia Suiseiseki y la abrazo tiernamente, listo para dormir.**

Jun – Buenas noches Seki – **Dijo, pesando su frente con ternura.**

Suiseiseki – Buenas noches Jun – **Dijo, mientras correspondía el abrazo.**

**Y así ambos se durmieron, uno alado del otro. Ambos con una sonrisa, por tener a lado a la persona que mas quería. Y el único testigo de ese tierno momento fue la Luna y las estrellas.**

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos se olviden de dejar sus reviews acerca que como les pareció esta pequeña historia. Si quieren que escriba una historia de una pareja en especifico de Rozen Maiden o de otra serie que les guste, entonces no olviden mandarme un Mensaje Privado. Nos leemos en una futura historia de Rozen Maiden.


End file.
